


Very Happy Start

by nuguru



Series: Ateez Pairing Extravaganza [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuguru/pseuds/nuguru
Summary: Jongho couldn't help but be fascinated by the pretty boy who always sat in the library. To say he was in distress was a pretty big understatement.





	Very Happy Start

Working at the library wasn't exactly Jongho's dream job, but when the position opened up only a few blocks away from his house he jumped at the opportunity. He didn't expect to maintain it after the summer had ended but for now he was enjoying the work well enough. The hours were good and although it was a little bit too quiet for his liking, at least the people he had to interact with were generally polite. Being accustomed to retail positions, it was a welcome change of pace.

One regular visitor, however, really piqued Jongho's interest. Every couple of days the boy would be there, sitting alone in a nook near the window. He never checked anything out, just came inside and read until it was time for them to close. Jongho always felt bad when it was time to shoo him out, but he always smiled back and thanked him for having him. It wasn't like it was an exclusive dinner party, it was a public library, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway.

He was already more intrigued by the stranger than he probably should be. It didn't help that he was maybe the most striking human being Jongho had ever seen in his life. He didn't want to be cliché and say he looked as though he came out of a romance novel or a manga, but he didn't know how else to describe it. Sitting in the windowsill and letting the light fall over him as he read didn't really help the whole “looking-too-ethereal-to-exist” thing.

He'd been coming in more frequently the past couple of weeks. Jongho can't think of a day that he hadn't seen him tucked away over there. It was probably a little strange to be so concerned about the reading habits of someone he didn't know, but he couldn't help it. People like to tease him for being oblivious but he considered himself quite perceptive.

“You can't just watch him all day. You're going to make him uncomfortable.” His fellow library assistant and good friend Hongjoong was eyeing him over the cart of books they were sorting. Well, supposed to be sorting. Jongho had the decency to look bashful as he went back to sectioning out his side. It made Hongjoong laugh seeing the younger so flustered. “Oh, take it easy. I'm just joking. I've got this side all done, let me help.” He said as he swung around to Jongho's side of the cart. Honestly, sometimes he worried that Hongjoong was too nice for his own good, but he wasn't sure they were close enough for him to comment on it. They hadn't known each other prior to this job and although they've gotten to know each other quite well in the couple of months they've worked together, Jongho wasn't sure how close Hongjoong felt they were. He wasn't great at reading that sort of thing.

“You don't have to help me, I can do it… and I wasn't even watching him. I was just spacing out.” Jongho tried to conceal his pout, and it made Hongjoong laugh. He knew that he was laughing out of endearment, because he was too damn nice to make fun of him outright. Or maybe they just weren't that close. Jongho sure as hell doesn't know.

“How'd you know who I was talking about then? Hm? Hmmm?” Hongjoong hummed, and okay, maybe he wasn't that nice. Jongho didn't want to dignify his teasing with anything more than a huff, trying to ignore Hongjoong's smug smile. The two of them continued to organize the books, and it took an annoyingly long amount of time. It always did. After a while of their silence, Hongjoong had started singing quietly under his breath. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it. He always insists that he's not much of a singer and says that they should leave that to Jongho, but sometimes he's able to catch him unaware. He smiled to himself as they finished up.

“I'm gonna start on this cart, do you wanna go put these away? Maybe start over in the History section?” Hongjoong asked with fake innocence, causing Jongho to glance over to the section in question. He groaned when his eyes fell upon the boy sitting by the window right under the big sign reading “HISTORY.”

“You are rude. I hope you get fired.” Jongho spat as he stormed away with the cart. If he heard Hongjoong's laugh behind him he didn't do anything to acknowledge it.

He ended up starting on the opposite side of the library. He knew damn well that the boy wasn't going to leave before they closed and he'd have to go over there eventually, but at least this would buy him some time to talk his nerves down. He didn't even know why he was in such a panic. Hongjoong's jokes must have really been psyching him out.

Putting books away is a long process even when they sort them out into their proper sections beforehand. He didn't want to say that this is what most of his job consists of, but it probably wouldn't be a lie if he did. Most of the time it was easy to zone out once you're basically running on autopilot. Today, frankly, it was not all that easy.

His mind buzzed with his frustrations while he worked. He wasn't sure why he was so worked up over a stupid boy. He has usually a pretty capable flirt, but something about those gentle eyes and that cat-like smile made him weak at the knees. He also felt kind of weird about bothering him when he was reading. The guy obviously came here to escape from reality, not escape from Jongho's come ons.

He tried not to pout when he couldn't stall going to the History books any longer. He was certain that his nerves were unfounded considering he had absolutely zero obligation to talk to the boy, but he knew he didn't possess the physical capabilities to keep his mouth shut when he was nervous.

With an overly-dramatized sigh, the boy pushed his mostly empty cart forward while trying to convince himself to have some sort of resolve. At this point he only had about twenty books left to put away. If he ended up feeling the need to introduce himself that would buy him more than a enough time, but if he wanted to dip out as soon as humanly possible, well, that was also a feasible option.

He started at the far end of the section. From here, the boy was still in his line of sight but hopefully not close enough to be annoyed by Jongho existing in his vicinity. As he started shoving books into their intended section he let himself look at the boy in the window a little bit longer.

His hair was black, but with the sunlight spilling over it he would almost call it blue. His eyes were intense and focused as he stared into the pages of his book, propped up against his knees. It was admirable how invested he could manage to get in his reading. Jongho certainly didn't have that kind of attention span.

It was hard to say whether it was Jongho's dinner plate eyes in his peripheral vision or if he just felt the heat of his gaze on him, but when the boy looked up and made direct eye contact Jongho felt his stomach twist. Caught red handed. Red eyed? Caught with red eye?

The boy was looking at him expectantly. He didn't ask any questions or look away out of embarrassment, or even to let Jongho sneak away with his tail between his legs. He was really going to make him explain himself. “Um. Hi. What are you reading?” he tries. The boy looks down at the book again and furrows his brow.

“The Invisible Man.” He replies, and his voice is kind of quiet. Jongho really doesn't wanna get any closer but he _really_ wants to be able to hear him better. He takes a couple steps closer under the guise of putting a book on the next shelf.

“Oh. Cool. Is it any good?” He wants to give himself a high five. To the face. Hand straight to face.

“No. I kind of hate it, actually.” He looked back up at Jongho, now looking kind of annoyed. Jongho hoped it was with his choice in literature and not with him.

“Ah. Then, why…?” He trailed off, trying to figure out the most polite way to phrase his question. The boy, thankfully, interrupted with a chuckle and sheepish smile.

“If I start something I have to finish it. Even if I hate it. I'll never be satisfied if I leave something open ended.” He tilted his head slightly, looking back up at Jongho.

“That sounds pretty shitty. If I ever had to finish Twilight I'd be a whole different man, probably.” Jongho tried to relate. Honestly, he wasn't a huge reader, and was a little embarrassed to be striking up conversation about books to someone who reads daily. Much to his surprise, the boy marked his place with a folded page corner and set it in his lap. Jongho pretended not to see.

“Between us, I actually really liked Twilight. It's kind of problematic and definitely cheesy, but I still enjoyed reading it. I reread it every once in a while, actually.” Oh. Nice. Leave it to Jongho to try and relate by insulting a book that everybody but the boy he's trying to impress hates. Love it. “But I understand it's not for everyone.”

“I'm Jongho.” He blurted out, as if that were a reasonable time in the conversation to introduce himself. He thanked whoever was looking out for him when the boy smiled slightly.

“I know, Jongho. I come here often.”

“But I don't know your name.” Jongho frowned, confused and maybe a little bit guilty. Should he have picked up his name by now? How would he? He never checks out books. The boy seemed like he was about to respond when their conversation was interrupted with a shout of Jongho's name. If they weren't the only three people in the building Hongjoong totally would have been in for it.

“Well people don't usually shout my name across the building, for one.” Jongho looked towards the front desk to see Hongjoong beckoning him over. He looked a little bit frantic, so Jongho reluctantly set the books he'd been holding on a random shelf and turned to the boy.

“I'm… gonna go tend to that. It was nice talking to you…?” he paused, hoping that he'd fill in the blank.

“Same to you, Jongho.”

He tried not to visibly pout. Without consideration for his unfinished cart of books, he scurried over to see why Hongjoong felt the need to ruin his life. His irritation skyrocketed when Hongjoong's look of distress shifted into a grin.

“You were taking a long time. I was worried you were having a gay meltdown. Figured you'd had enough time to try and make a move if you were gonna do it.” Hongjoong smiled like the mediocre wingman he was.

“It was actually going fine, thanks for your confidence in me.”

“Mhm. You got his number?”

“Uh.”

“...his name?” Jongho's silence was enough to answer that question. He was expecting to be laughed at but he thinks that the sympathetic smile that Hongjoong gave him was worse. To Jongho's relief it was quickly replaced, but he wasn't super thrilled about the fact that Hongjoong was staring right past him like he'd seen a ghost. He turned around, bracing himself for the ectoplasmic impact, and was instead met with a pretty pair of eyes looking at him from under some soft looking bangs. His mouth felt dry.

“Hi, something came up and I have to run. I'm sorry to do this, but can I leave this book up here to be put away?”

“Yeah! No problem! That's my job, don't even worry. I hope everything's okay?” Jongho reached out for the book, heart picking up speed as their hands touched slightly in passing.

“It's fine, I'm having issues with my roommate. It's no big deal. See you later, Jongho.” He smiled at him, a full and heartbreaking smile, before making his way towards the door. Jongho waited until he was out of earshot before he whined and slid down the side of the front desk. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was at an island paradise and not on the library floor in a pile of his own feelings.

“His name is Kang Yeosang.” Hongjoong sounded surprised as he said this, so Jongho peeked around the corner of the counter and looked over to where he had gone. He held… Yeosang’s… book in his hands.

“You couldn't have just told me that in the first place?”

“I didn't know! He never checks anything out! He left you a little something something in this book, though.” Jongho could hear the eyebrow wiggle in his voice.

“W-what? What do you mean?” Commence gay panic. Instead of giving him a real answer, Hongjoong dropped the book into his lap. Jongho whined at the impact.

“Open it up. See for yourself.”

He peered down at the book in his lap. It wasn't the same book he was reading before, but a… children's poetry book? He stared at the cover, confused, wondering who the hell Shel Silverstein was and where the Invisible Man went. He supposed that's a perk of being invisible.

Opening the book to the dog eared page that was presumably left for… him… he stared down at the bookmarked poem. It was short and very simple, but reading it made Jongho feel like his heart was going to project out of his mouth onto a poor, unsuspecting Hongjoong.

_ There are no happy endings.  _

_ Endings are the saddest part,  _

_ So just give me a happy middle,  _

_ And a very happy start. _

Below the poem was a post it note with a phone number and the name “Kang Yeosang” scrawled below it.

“Can you tell your boyfriend not to dog ear my books?” Hongjoong frowned, reaching through Jongho's Gay Panic Barrier to smooth out the folded corner.

“He's not my boyfriend.” Jongho mumbled, unblinking stare fixated on the poem that Yeosang had marked.

“Wow. And this whole time I thought you guys were roleplaying some kind of meet cute. Aren't I Boo Boo the Fool.” Hongjoong deadpanned. Jongho would have thrown the book at him if he weren't clutching it like a lifeline.

“What… what do I do? Do I text him? Do I wait until after work? What's this poem supposed to mean? Does he want to start something? Is he already expecting a break-up? Do I look like a heart breaker?  _ Am  _ I a heartbreaker?” Jongho ended his ramble with another whine, burying his face in the pages.

“...Are you done?” Hongjoong questioned, still hovering above his pitiful friend. “Go home Jongho. Go clear your head and figure out how you wanna move forward.” At least this time he sounded genuine. He never wants to meet Hongjoong's Sarcastic Twin again.

“No, what? We don't close until nine, you need-”

“What I need,” Hongjoong interrupted, “is for you to go home. I can finish up here, it's not like we're busy.” He motioned toward the completely empty library for emphasis. “It's fine. Go get yourself a man, Choi.”

He reached a hand out to help Jongho up from his home on the ground. Once hthe younger was upright, he pulled Hongjoong into a hug. “Woah. You smell good. What's up with that?” Jongho said into his small friend's hair.

“I have a boyfriend, but thanks anyway.” Hongjoong's muffled voice came from its place against Jongho's shoulder. Jongho didn't have it in him to retaliate, so he squeezed the older tighter until he squeaked out a surrender.

“Go home!” Hongjoong laughed when Jongho finally let go, remembering the crisis he was in. He looked at the book he still had clutched in his hand, and despite knowing that he definitely should not, he ripped out the page that had his poem on it. Hongjoong let out what could only be considered a squawk, snatching the book from his hand and smacking him in the shoulder with it. “Get out of my library! What is wrong with kids these days! No respect, I tell you!”

“I love you! I'm sorry!” Jongho shouted as he sprinted away from the angry little library troll. Hongjoong sighed in frustration as the younger made off towards the front doors. The kid was lucky he loved him, too.

As Jongho burst out of the library, he collided face first with a wall, because of course he did. Although, after getting a better look, he found that the wall looked shockingly similar to one Kang Yeosang. In fact, he had full confidence in saying that the wall really was Kang Yeosang. The boy in question let out a noise of surprise but caught onto Jongho the Hedgehog after he crashed into him at full force. Jongho looked embarrassed, but thankfully so did the other boy.

“Uh.” Yeosang seemed to be at a loss for words for the first time since he'd met him. Probably in his whole life, Jongho concluded. “Well. This kind of ruins the ambiance of my exit.”

His arms still held Jongho upright, which was convenient because he was pretty sure he'd melt into the ground if he was let go of. “Roommate?” Jongho asked weakly, as if a single word was going to convey the question he was trying to ask. His heart bloomed a little at the fact that Yeosang really did pick up on it.

“Yeah, um. There's no roommate. Well no, there's definitely a roommate, but we're cool. You seem to think that I'm all mysterious and I wanted to hold onto that a little bit longer.” Yeosang smiled sheepishly at Jongho, looking just as nervous as Jongho felt. “I didn't really expect you to come barreling into me at full speed hours before your shift ended.”

“I'm glad you're not that mysterious, to be honest. I wouldn't be able to keep up.” Jongho admitted.

“Mhm. Don't sell yourself short, Jongho.” One of his hands rose to his face, brushing the younger's bangs aside. “You seem to keep up with me just fine.”

“Oh. Okay. Uh. The poem?” Jongho abruptly changed the subject again, because fluid conversation was his specialty.

“What about it?”

“I'd love it if you'd let me try to give you a happy beginning, but can I ask why you're already so concerned about the ending?” It was probably not the best question to ask since he only just discovered that the interest was mutual, but he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore that part. He went back into puddle mode when Yeosang blushed faintly.

“I’m actually kind of hoping there won't be one.” He released Jongho, who didn't even stumble on his own two legs, thanks. He was kind of disappointed until he felt the ghost of a hand against his own, soft enough that it could have been a mistake, but Jongho hoped it was an invitation. His hand bumped against Yeosang’s with slightly more confidence, and the older laughed quietly before lacing their fingers together. “Since you uncovered my secret plan anyway, can I take you to dinner? Or maybe a Twilight marathon is more up your alley.”

“Dinner sounds nice. We'll have to work our way up to Twilight.” Jongho said way more seriously than Yeosang was expecting. Something in Yeosang’s chest hurt at how earnest the younger was, and he found himself really glad that the boy stumbled into his life that day. He squeezed his hand before pulling him off away from the library.

“Yeah. You're right. We've got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow. I finished one. I did it. Ateez's power.  
> i wanted to start with a pairing I thought I'd have a pretty hard time with and I'm happy with it. here's to hoping this won't be the only one I post. 
> 
> leave me love if you want me to continue, support propels my writers brain heart emojis
> 
> edit: im switching up the format so it's a series instead of chaptered. id rather post them as individual one shots I think....


End file.
